Sleeping With Ghosts
by Sarah-Sage
Summary: Summaries are the reason I failed English 102 the first time. So lets see, its a Rogue and Wolverine romance story, because I love those two together. Lots of sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Disclaimer: The characters are sadly not mine. I hope you enjoy the story anyways.**_

* * *

_**Sleeping With Ghosts**_

He had finally come home, after three years away. He ran into Storm on his way to his old room. She told him all the things he had missed while he was gone. How Chuck had come back using some poor sap's brain dead body and Scott's older brother brought some other mutant's looking for refuge. She didn't say anything about Marie. So, he asked because he needed to know that she was okay. Storm gave him a sly smile that said she knew something he didn't and said Rogue would be in the morning. She and Kitty were out on a recruitment mission. Storm then informed him that his old room was still open and that they had left it the same as he left it. She told him that she hoped he would stay for a bit because he had been missed.

He got to his room and her scent waif through the door invading his airways. He opened the door and saw that his room had been cleaned up and some of his clothes were missing. Gone were the empty bottles he had left scattered about the room. The bed was made and his dirty clothes were cleaned and fold in a stack on top of his dresser. Storm was an idiot as far as he was concern. Marie's scent wrapped around everything in his room overpowering his scent. Her things were scattered about as if she was staking her claim on him or at least his room. Her clothes hung in his closet and he realized that Storm and the rest of the geeks were still as clueless about Marie as they had been the day they had brought them both here.

He dropped his duffle bag at the foot of his bed and then decided to find her room. He followed her scent to the room that it was strongest in next to his room that is. The door was unlocked and her honey sunshine scent was embedded in the walls of this room. Her room was in a wreck. Her gloves and scarves scattered every where. Her bed was unmade the pillows formed a nest on the bed while the blankets were in a heap on the floor as if she hadn't bothered to untangle herself before trying to leave. He let out a sigh and resigned himself to having to wait until to catch up with her.

He went back to his room to take a quick shower and to get some sleep. He paused in his doorway and looked at the chaos she had left in his room comparing it to the chaos in her room. He didn't acknowledge Scott's brother as he came around the corner and startled at seeing him standing in the room's doorway as if the room would swallow him whole if he entered. "Every night she has night terrors. She won't talk to anyone about them. She sleeps in that room most nights. She tries to sleep in her own room, but she doesn't ever make it a full night. I followed her one night and realized she is sleeping when she seeks out that room. I have tried to talk to the others about it, but they see her during the day and say she is fine, but she isn't fine when the sun goes down." The other man said in a quiet tone as if he was unsure how Logan would react to the information. "She has always had them fool." Was Logan's response before he entered the room and shut the door.

After his slightly overheated shower and a small search for his soap and shampoo in amidst of the various empty bottles she had scattered about his shower. He crawled into to his bed for some sleep in his own bed. As he pulled down his top blanket her scent burned through his airways it was much more Marie than he had ever smelled and the animal rage that shot through him placed the scent as her arousal. He growled and stepped back searching for any other scent than hers. When he didn't find any he calmed down a little bit, but the images of sweet little innocent sassy Marie in his bed pleasuring herself caused arousal to shoot through him with a fierce wave of need. His erection pressed against blankets that had held her just hours earlier. He pleasured himself at the thought of her wanting him as much as he had always wanted her.

He was awoken far too early in the morning for his tastes when someone crawled on top of his bed pulling their own set of blankets with them. He inhaled deeply recognizing the only person daring enough to enter his room, Marie. Her scent was mixed with sleep and fear. She curled up against him and quietly moaned his name as her blankets were brushed off in favor of her hand reaching beneath her pajama bottoms. Her arousal quickly replaced the smell of fear in his nose and he groaned as she found her pleasure while still sleeping. How anyone could sleep through what she was doing to herself was beyond him. His arousal had responded to her as soon as she had entered the room. Even the animal had quivered with excitement at her entrance demanding he claim her.

"Logan….yes…please" her siren voice called to him as he gripped himself and gasped her name he froze wondering if he wanted her to wake up or to stay asleep. Her hands continued their ministrations on her body. Her free hand moved along her body grazing the silky things she called pajamas before finding her breast and began firmly massaging it and gasping his name. He watched her as she brought herself over the cliff as she moaned his name and when she finally let go he was helpless to do anything, but follow.

As he was coming down from the high she had searched for the blankets she had scorned earlier. She snuggled right up against him using his sheet covered chest for her pillow. "Love you" her small almost child-like voice caressed his ear as he fell asleep hoping she wouldn't freak come morning.

* * *

A/N: This is my first post on this site. I am not sure where to take the story from here.


	2. Chapter 2 Bam

_**Chapter Two**_

Rogue awoke feeling pleasantly warm and secure. Her pillow was moving in a gentle up and down motion. She called up Logan's super senses playing a game her parent's invented when they heard her sister, her cousins and her talking about a blind girl from school. They would blindfold them and lead them to up a hiking trail and ask one of them to lead the group back to camp using their other senses. Rogue took to the game quickly and was always able to lead her family back to camp. Her cousins never understood the game. Her sister soon took the game to new levels by using it as way to strengthen her other senses. Since Rogue left home she stole her sister's idea using it to sharpen her skills in battle.

She used it in her individual danger room sessions. Smells hit her first woods, sex, campfires were the smells closest to her and beyond the room the smells muddled. Sounds were next, someone was breathing deeply like sleeping, but they were awake. A shower dripped, Alex Summer whispered to himself the same mantra she had heard him say on the days she spent wondering the halls. His room was a floor down from her hall. 'Logan's room, why do I always wake up in Logan's room?' She asked herself the same question everyday she actually slept through the night. She smiled a little at the thought of the answer, 'Home, Logan was her home.'

"Mornin', kid." His voice rumbled through her body sending a shot of desire to her core.

"Morning, sugar" she replied quickly hoping she could prolong this illusion because having him here instead of someone telling her of the damage she has caused by living on, since her powers came back after the not so much a cure. She snuggled up to the illusion of the man she thought of as home, wishing he was really here instead of God only knows where. She knew that the Professor would be disappointed with how she was dealing with her out of control stolen powers this morning, but he felt so real, she could smell, hell she could even taste him. For today she would enjoy the reprieve from reliving the life Fate had dealt her and enjoy that her powers could prove her this small comfort even if it was only for today.

"Are ya gonna get up, kid?" his whiskey flavored voice washed down her ears. Her lips lofted into a small smile.

"Don't wanna" was her childish reply. His laugh echoed through her frame reminding her that the last time she had eaten was three days ago. She didn't want to open her eyes and had him vanish not when she had at least an hour before her meeting with the Professor and the two new recruits. She knew the emotional drain it was bound to be because her little sister was one of the two recruits. That was the only reason Professor Xavier allowed her to leave her wing of the mansion.

"Why not? Don't you have school or something?" She laughed at the idea of her being in high school after everything she has been through. Something so trivial to her survival as going through high school first hand seemed a bit redundant.

"I've lived through the Holocaust as a little boy who could control metal, I lived through thousands of years as a solider for most of them, I have been a telepath terrified of my own anger, I have little as a street-rat in New Orleans, I have been through a plane crash that cost me my family, I have been through the end of the cold world and losing my best friend due to my own failures as a person. I think it is safe to say I have been through high school enough times second-hand that going through it first-hand seemed redundant to even to the Professor. Besides as of these days I am not allowed out of this wing of the mansion without an escourt."

"Why not?" he asked.

"What do you care? Its not loke you are even really here." She ran from his room only opening her eyes after the door was safely closed. She wasn't ready to talk out her demons with him or herself at least not today. Today she had to face a part of her sister and the thousands of questions she knew would be coming.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh my goodness, my past two weeks have been totally crazy. My grandparents had their 50th wedding anniversary, so, my aunt and I hosted a party for them (never again), which is why chapter two was late and maybe short also why chapter three is just getting up/written. My Uncle decided to snag some of his grandma's furniture before his dad sold it off or something. So, from getting home on Monday ta today all my time has been spent getting the house ready/clean for a vanity, a desk, and another dresser. This house has a ridiculous number of dressers in it. I got a sliver in my finger from one of the draws. I will be so stoked when they both (my aunt and uncle) go back to work next week.  
Also I do not own X-men. I do however own Pixie and her Cameron!

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

The conference room was packed for this meeting. Strom stood next to the Professor. Hank sitting down next to Kurt and Alex (Scott's brother) Kitty and Bobby are next, Jubilation Lee is sitting with her chair scooted closer to Peter. Warner stood near the windows looking out. Emma Frost was sitting near the Professor. Rogue stood near the back of the room near the other door. Her eyes glued to the tiny pixie like girl with a blue shimmer to her skin and wings coming out her back. The girl entered the room with a huge hulking figure of a man holding her hand and for all purposes guarding her from anyone whom could be a danger.

"Come, sit down," Professor was the first to break the silence, "No one will hurt you."

The girl snickered as she led the man to the only pair of chairs in the room still open.

"I am Professor X and I would like for both of you to join my school."

"Shouldn't we wait for the other feral to get here" The girl's voice was small and soft when she spoke. At that moment the door on the opposite side of the room opened and Logan stepped into the room. Rogue was across the room in seconds her arms around Logan, asking if he was really here. Logan's arms wrapped around her and he answered with a positive.

"Don't stop on my account," Logan's gruff voice came from where he stood in the room still holding Rogue in a tight hug.

"As I was saying, I am Professor X, this is Storm, Hank, Kitty, Bobby, Jubilation Lee, Peter, Alex, Logan, and of course you already know Rogue."

"Rogue?" the small girl who looked about sixteen looked to where the Professor had pointed. Her face lit up with a grin that would worry anyone who didn't know her. She made to move and then stopped herself. "Yeah, I knew Rogue before she was Rogue." She flashed Rogue a toothy smile. "Sorry, I bit ya yesterday, wasn't in my own mind, if ya know what I mean." With a wink she turned back to the Professor. "What-cha need me and mine for, sir?"

Professor shot Rogue a glance as if she would show him where the other girl had bit her, but Rogue was busy looking at Logan and running her gloved hands across his mutton chops. "I would like you and your friend-" a growl erupted from the man the small girl had come in with causing everyone, but Logan, Rogue and the girl to jump a bit in their spots.

"Oh sorry about that, but ya see Cameron and I aren't just friends and he don't take too kindly to people trying to imply that we are doing anything wrong. We are mates, honey. Ain't any way around it."

"Man, Chuck, how could you not see that? It is clear as day to anyone with eyes." Logan clearly stated as if the idea that the girl who could be no more than sixteen and the man who looked to be in about in his thirties could be anything other than lovers.

"Oh my! Professor I am not sure we can allow that to go on, this is a school after all." Storm stated looking concerned.

"Storm, I am sure exceptions can be made after all these are extenuating circumstances. We need their help a lot more than they need anything we have." The Professor turned back to the girl and Cameron, "As I was saying before I run a school for mutants and I need your help Ms…."

"Pixie" the girl provided when the Professor paused.

"Pixie, as I am sure you know Rogue and yourself have similar mutations and I an hoping you would be willing to help Rogue learn control as you have."

Pixie stood up quickly her face a mask of rage. "There is no control, Charlie. This isn't a simple mutation. It is a level six mutation-"She stopped speaking and seemed to be having a fight within her-self about something. "I am so sorry, Raven's anger is hard to contain sometimes and she is incredible angry with you, because for a telepath your blocks are incredible weak. Anyway what I was about to say before Raven rudely took over is that I haven't got control over my mutation, in the sense that you seem to think."

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked finally more curious about the conversation happening around her than the ruggedly handsome feral beside her.

"How can I explain it? ….. Oh, okay so Professor has telepathy as his mutation, right? And you all believe that Rogue's mutation is closer to say Kitty's, which can be turned on and off at her will, but it isn't. Rogue's mutation is closer to telepathy so, there is no way to turn it off."

"How do you know what my mutation is?" Kitty asked outraged at the idea of someone she just met knowing about her mutation.

"In the lab I had a small brush with a telepath. Worst hour of my life, she had no idea how to control her powers and man are they some powers. A low level five on a good day, destroy the world on a bad, if ya know what I mean."

Everyone froze at Pixie's attempt at a joke. Jean's last moments playing through everyone's minds. Pixie visibly startled at the invasion of so many points of view of a woman she had seen not even a couple months ago trapped in the same lab as Cameron, Raven, and herself.

Bobby broke the silence first. "Wait if your mutation is the same as Rogue's, why do you have wings and a blue tint to your skin?"

"She has always had the blue tint, Bobby." Rogue jumped into the conversation slightly upset that he would be so rude to her sister.

"Second hand mutation, believe you me these babies (she flutters her wings) are no picnic to have rip out of my flesh. I can call up the mutations of the people I have touched and pick and choose the powers I keep along with the memories." Pixie replied well casting a small quick smile at Rogue.

* * *

A/N: I have to end this it is a lot longer than I planned. Sorry, tune in next week for chapter four; hopefully we will make it further than the conference room.


End file.
